Reborn, Relived
by Phoenix-RKO
Summary: When Buffy’s Ex comes to town Spike can't help but feel he's been kicked to the curb, and with a new evil rising from the hell mouth can the gang tackle this one like they have in the past. And how will Buffy handle Spikes changes?
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: **At the Summer's residence the Scooby gang is all sat around the coffee table discussing there plans for that night, its coming close to sun down, Willow, Tara, Xander were sitting on the sofa, Dawn was sitting on the arm and Anya on the other, Buffy in the arm chair and Spike was leaning in the door way

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buffy listen to Willow" Anaya insisted as she sat on Xander's lap

"Guys I'm fine ok one night won't kill me," She told them Buffy sighed and leaned back further into her armchair

"Look love listen to them yeah, this is the fourth night you have been out patrolling you need to get some sleep," Spike insisted and stood leaning on the doorframe looking over at his girl friend.

"I'm fine guys it's my job to go out patrolling"

"Buffy please let me do it," Dawn asked excitedly

"Dawn, are you kidding me?"

"Oh come on. I know what I am doing and Willow and Tara can come with me. Please" she begged her sister

"Yeah Buff, you could do with some sleep and look at little Dawny she's really eager to go out and slay her first vamp" Xander said

"Yeah and we really don't mind watching her" Willow added and Tara nodded

Buffy sighed, "Fine, Will stay with her and watch her at all times,"

Dawn squeaked with excitement as she ran upstairs to go find something to ware.

"Well I'll go start dinner," Anaya said getting to her feet and heading into the kitchen followed by Xander.

The sun had finally sunk behind the houses and the sky turn from orange to a dark blue. Buffy sat back in the chair gripping the armrest

"Don't worry pet, she'll do fine" Spike said walking over to her and sitting on the armrest, and putting his arm around her, Buffy looked up at him and smiled and leaned against him, he kissed her head.

Dawn leaned against a gravestone and she watched Willow and Tara hand in hand pacing up and down the path. An owl hooted in a tree above them and Dawn jumped, the mist rolled around there ankles the stars looked like diamonds littering the black velvet sky, Willow shivered as the wind blew, Tara put her arms around her to keep her warm,

"Quiet tonight isn't it Dawny" Willow said brightly

"I guess" sounding glum

"Cheer up Dawn we may get on in a minuet" Tara added

"Sun will be up in 2 hours, I think we should call it a night" Dawn said gloomily looking at her watch

"Maybe your right" Willow said putting her arm around her "hey I know when we get home how about I make you a hot chocolate with little tiny marshmallows"

Dawn smiled

Just ahead of them a bush rustled Dawn drew her stake and Willow stood in front of Tara protecting her, a man in a long coat, brown spiked hair and pale but very handsome face stepped out

"Angel?" Willow asked sounding confused

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked excitedly

"Oh… I'm just out for a walk" Angel lied

"From L.A? I'm not grate on geography but that's a pretty long walk," Tara said

Angel looked uncomfortable "Well…"

"Buffy's home right now" Willow told him, she wasn't a big fan of Angel and would sooner see him leave

"Oh" Angel said sounding upset

"Well its getting late we should be heading back," Tara said trying to change the subject

"Yeah of course" Angel added

"Come with us sun will be up in a few hours" Dawn asked with a smile on her face

Willow shook her head at Dawn

"Thanks guys, but I shouldn't…"

"Don't be silly you can't stay out here," Dawn said still smiling, and Angel could not resist that face. But deep inside Willow couldn't help but think this was a really bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

There were several loud bangs at Xander and Anaya's apartment door, Xander flipped on the light switch and stumbled blindly into the lounge followed by Anaya with a baseball bat held in the air  
Xander jumped back in shock at the site of the bat "Arn your not going to need that" he said rubbing his eyes

"How do you know there could be burglars out there" she said her eyes fixated on the door,

"If there were burglar they wouldn't knock the door," he told her taking the bat out her hands, he opened the door just as Willow, and Tara rushed through

"What's going on?" Xander asked sleepily as he sat down on the chair

"We have a problem…" Willow told them

"I still don't see why he can't stay at ours," Dawn said as she walked through there door. Angel tried to follow but an invisible barrier stopped him from entering there apartment, he looked like a mime trapped inside a glass box. Xander jumped to his feet

"What's he doing here?" his eyes narrowed

"Xander don't be rude," Anya snapped, "Please come into my home" Anya invited Angel in, he stumbled forward as the barrier vanished

"Thanks" he smiled as he walked over to Anya to shake her hand, Xander stepped in front of her

"Why are you here?"

"Xander!" Anya interrupted

"Arn not now, what are you doing here?" he repeated looking deep in to his cold dead eyes.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble Xander" he insured him

"Then leave" Xander told him "you made it pretty clear that you weren't coming back. Why the sudden change of heart, is it because of Buffy? And her new guy"

"What?" Angle stepped back in disbelief "Who?" he asked

"You don't know do you" Xander smirked "you come all this way to see her and she's off screwing some other guy or should I say Vampire. And you had no idea" Xander laughed

"That's enough Xander!" Dawn said standing up for Angel

"No Dawn he needs to know, you see while you were off playing detective in L.A Buffy got busy back home she's moved on from little broody Angel who couldn't give her what wanted…" But before Xander could finish Angel grabbed him by the throat and raised him against the wall, his face became wrinkled and contorted, his eyes burning yellow.

"And what about you Xander, you hang around with all these girls and yet there still the one's that save your ass" Angel growled, his white fangs shimmer in the light

"That's enough!" Willow ordered, she flicked her fingers and both Xander and Angle separated, Xander hit the floor and Angel stumbled over his coat tails.

"Angel yes its true, Buffy has moved on and Xander shame on you… you should know better"

"Who?" Angel asked, his face now back to normal and looking very hurt

Willow almost did not want to say "It's Spike" Angel sat there in disbelief "Anya could you house him for the night, I mean day"

"Oh no he's not staying here," Xander said, "I put my foot down"

"Please Xander" Willow pleaded

"I'm sorry Will you know I will always be there for you it's just that I don't like him"

"You don't like Spike either" Dawn added

"I don't like Vampires" he corrected him self

"I don't know why we even came come on Angel I'll take you to my house," Dawn said helping Angel up and she stormed out dragging Angel

"Dawn wait!" Willow rushed after her but it was to late there were heading home.


End file.
